Stupid Lovey dovey Couples
by RonaldWeasleyTheHero
Summary: Eren Jaeger was glad for his best friend Armin Arlert who had found happiness with Annie Leondhardt. That was until Mikasa started to get ideas of her own


** Hey guys, RonaldWeasleyTheHero here this time bring you another one shot,this fic is a present to my little sister who demanded i write a fic for her for Christmas, she likes Eren and Mikasa so i wrote it for her, Unfortunately for her i am a hardcore aruani shipper so i inserted a little of that too XD. I will apologize in advance to everyone who reads this because...well you'll see. anyway, enjoy it guys, its Christmas after all so lets have some fun! =)**

* * *

_**Stupid Lovey Dovey Couples!**_

Eren would be the first one to admit that he wasn't the most intelligent person in the world, nor was he the most observant. In fact he had a rather unfortunate reputation for being quite oblivious, but even he had started to notice his adoptive sister's strange reactions to Armin and Annie's little displays of affection. He would have been fine with the whole thing if said strange behavior didn't end up with him suffering in some way shape or form.

At this rate he wouldn't survive the year.

Eren's eyes shifted around the room cautiously. Armin and Annie were in a corner doing...whatever couples did, while he himself found a quiet secluded area to drink his morning juice in quiet while he observed them.

Armin was smiling brightly, showing off something to her in a book.

Annie said something that made Armin laugh affectionately and the blonde rewarded her with a kiss on the nose.

Eren rolled his eyes. They were honestly worse than Hannah and Franz!

And those two were unbearable...stupid lovey dovey couple!

Eren idly wondered what he looked like to them, they were completely alone in the cafeteria with him in a dark corner, watching them like some kind of creepy stalker...

Eren really wished that they stopped doing whatever they were doing before Mikasa-

"Eren..."

Eren chocked and spat out his drink.

Mikasa had somehow managed to sit down right next to him without so much as a sound.

She stared straight ahead, directly at Armin and Annie.

Eren swallowed, his eyes looking at the couple then back to Mikasa, hoping with every fiber of his being that they didn't do something that would cause Mikasa to get one of her ideas.

Annie took a sip of her drink and Eren watched in trepidation as Armin grabbed a handkerchief and delicately wiped away the small amount of liquid that was leftover on the side of her mouth.

Oh goddamn it!

Eren felt his eye twitch when Mikasa with a drink of her own began to chug down the liquid, blatantly letting some escape. She put down the mug and turned to Eren, giving him her usually disinterest stare.

"Eren...I'm dirty."

There was a long silence as Eren gave her a deadpan look.

Luckily Armin and Annie chose that exact moment to walk by.

Armin took a look at Mikasa and his eyes widened in surprise "Oh my goodness, Mikasa! You're a mess!" Armin took out his handkerchief and began to dry his childhood friend all the while being completely oblivious to Mikasa's disappointment and Annie's obvious jealousy.

Eren didn't care either way, as he took advantage of the moment to slink away into the shadows.

Unfortunately his suffering did not end that morning. When the afternoon rolled along the trainees were sent to the wall to practice with their 3D maneuver gear.

Eren was happily enjoying his time with the gear, soaring across the giant concrete structure, doing his best to avoid any couples along the way. He came to a sudden halt when he saw Armin and Annie practicing together, he felt a momentary amount of panic as Armin stumbled and started to fall, luckily Annie and her quick reflexes managed to catch Armin mid air in her arms.

He smiled brightly at her and they shared a kiss while soaring through the air.

Eren gaped, stuff like that should not happen in real life!

Annie twirled in mid air, and for a single moment Eren could have sworn they sparkled.

Eren blinked. Once. Twice.

_'You gotta be kidding me...' _

"Eren..."

Eren felt his entire body freeze, slowly he turned. He saw her above him, her hooks clinging to the concrete. "Don't fall..."

Eren gulped "I won't..."

Mikasa smirked, and that was the warning Eren needed before he took off as fast he could across the wall, his eyes frantic.

"Eren!" He heard her shout, and he immediately knew that she was after him.

He let out a scream of determination, he was not going to succumb to this! He was not going to be the next Hannah and and Franz! He was not going to be the next Armin and Annie! with their rainbows and sparkles and their pure-pure love crap!

He was his own man dammit!

Eren let out another burst of gas, fully aware of the fact that Mikasa was right behind him.

He dared to glance behind him and Eren squeaked when Mikasa's eyes narrowed and her speed increased.

How was she so fast!? Were they even using the same equipment!

Eren screamed even louder,

He was not doing this for just him, he was doing this for the entire 104th squad! No, the entire male population of the Academy, he was going to keep his freedom, his independence!

That is when he saw them, the guys! They were standing on a nearby rooftop urging him on, he could

see and hear their raucous cheers and clapping.

His will became even more resolute. He gave them a salute and he was off.

* * *

Reiner, Connie, and Jean watched in bewilderment as Eren ran away from Mikasa like his life depended on it.

"The hell is Jaeger doing..." Jean Kirchstein said.

Connie who was also observing the entire spectacle squinted to get a better look "I think he just pointed at us...Now he's waving..."

"Really, what the hell is he doing..." Jean said again.

Beside him Reiner grinned, "I don't know...but it's kind of funny."

Every single one of them could not help but agree with the statement.

* * *

Eren, now invigorated with the unwavering support of his comrades, increased his speed even further. He was leaping and swinging across the wall with a precision even he himself never knew he was capable of, this was his moment to shine! His time to prove himself capable!'

"Ah!"

Eren let out a torrent of gas that propelled him across the wall, turning the world into nothing more than a blur of colors.

Eren slowed down and managed to turn his head to see Mikasa slowing down and coming to a full stop.

He began to laugh, feeling like a massive weight was off his shoulder.

He had won! He had overcome the glittery pit of a relationship...

Now all he had to do was hook to the wall again so he could stop falling.

Falling...Falling?

He was falling!

He pressed the handle on his gear to send out gas but all that came out was sad spurt of air.

Eren sighed and let himself fall knowing full well that he would not hit the ground.

Just as he had predicted he felt himself being grabbed by a strong pair of arms,

"You knew I was running out gas didn't you..." He muttered.

Mikasa smirked, "Yes..."

Eren decided that if It was inevitable then he might as well enjoy it. He nuzzled into her chest.

"Fine, I give up..."

Well at least she would stop trying to make him do what Armin and Annie did.

"Hi Eren!" Said couple flew by them, and Armin still in Annie's Arms waved at his best friend merrily.

Eren grinned and waved back "Hi Armin!"

On the rooftop Reiner, Jean, and Connie just stared.

"What the fuck..." Reiner said, not entirely sure what he was looking at.

"I don't even..." Connie did not finish his sentence, he just walked away.

"I'm going to bed," Jean grumbled and followed Connie.

* * *

**See why i had to apologize? lol but in all seriousness i had fun writing this, like a lot of fun! i was laughing and crying. i hope you guys enjoyed this cause i certainly did. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
